The Great Personality Switch
by Support Moony
Summary: HP Furuba crossover. Kyo and Ron switch personalities, and so do Tohru and Hermione! What horrors await the world? Parody, humor, and basically me being stupid, but I've been told it's funny, so please read and review! Thanks :)


**~The Great Personality switch!~**

**AN: So this was originally something I did for a bit of fun and practicing writing personalities, and was never going to be posted, but I thought I'd give it a go. Ok, so the thing is, in this fic, Hermione acts like Tohru and vice versa, and Ron is Kyo and vice versa. WARNING! THIS IS FOR ME TO PRACTISE, SO DON'T TAKE SERIOUSLY!**

One day, the Gryffindor house was woken by, well, a noise. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP Somehow, Hogwarts now has paper doors. Weird. Heh. Ron was throwing Scabbers/Wormtail onto the paper doors. "STUPID RAT!" he screeched. "ONE DAY I WILL BEAT YOU AND BECOME A MEMBER OF THE DEATH EATERS!" Wow. Stupid Ron.

So, since Wormtail is quite heavy, he ripped the paper doors. Wormtail panicked. Why was Ron being so OOC?

Unfortunately the paper door was the entrance to Hermione's dormitory…

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were angry at me! Is there anything I can do? Do you want pancakes for breakfast?"

Ron turned red because he was in the presence of a fair maiden. Coz that's Ron for you.

"Not…angry…at…you…it's…the…stupid…rat. I WASN'T GROWLING AT YOU OK!? GIMME A BREAK!"

Then he starts stickytaping Hermione's door…

*********************dbdbdbdbd***********************

Meanwhile at Shigure's house…

"Blimey Yuki, is this all you have for breakfast?"

Yuki stared. Why wasn't Kyo starting a fight today? Maybe today his topic of fight was…food.

But no. All Kyo did was take all of Yuki's remaining breakfast and shoved it all down his throat.

"Mmmmm, food." He said.

"Seriously Kyo, all you think about is food!" Today Tohru had her nose stuck in a huge encyclopaedia. Strange. Since when did TOHRU read? Yuki was really confused now…

*******************dbdbdbdbdbdbd*******************

Ok, back to Wormtail. Wormtail did NOT like being thrown around, and he KNEW Ron wasn't acting like Ron. So who was he acting like?

Wormtail scurried off to the library. And he did some research (yes, Pete did RESEARCH). It was hard. Why? Have you ever seen a rat looking up info in a library? No? Figures.

But then…he saw…a computer! Yay! (wait, remember? No electronics at Hogwarts.) Oh yeah! It wasn't electric because it's magical!

Now, most muggles would just search something up on Google or something, but since Wormy isn't a muggle he doesn't know that. So this is what he did:

*stare*

*click*

*press the button that says "do not click"*

*stare*

*hits some keys*

*jumps on the computer screen*

*tries to climb into the screen*

*starts getting frustrated and hitting random keys at 18245763698543663423042389km /h*

(What he didn't realise was that he never turned the computer on)

Finally, the author took pity on him and a book hit him on the head.

It was…

THE FRUITS BASKET MANGA! (volume 1 special edition that has bonus fan art of Kyo since the fangirls will be happy )

********************bdbdbdbdbdb*********************

Yuki decided that it would be better to ask Tohru why she and Kyo were behaving so…strange, as no one could ever be sure what Kyo would do if Yuki started talking to him.

So Yuki approached Tohru warily.

"Um, Ms Honda, what's the matter with you and Kyo…"

"Yuki, if you're here to copy my answers again, you're not getting them. Now don't disturb me, I've got to finish this book by Monday!"

"But Tohru…"

"Look, Yuki, I can help you with your homework later, ok? But first let me read this book!"

This was definitely strange, because since when did_ Yuki_ need help on _homework _from _Tohru_? He was actually a bit offended! But one glance at Tohru told him that the girl would not be budging. Yuki sighed. Looks like he'd have to talk to Kyo.

So an exasperated Yuki approached Kyo cautiously, looking disgusted at this weird new Kyo's table manners.

"Damn cat, can't you learn some table manners?"

"Eh?" Kyo looked up with his mouth full. "Ca'? 'rookshanks? 'e betta no' be tryin' to ea' 'cabbers 'gain."

Disgusted, Yuki looked away.

He was now as puzzled as ever…

***********************bdbdbdbdbd********************

**AN: Yay! First chappie finished! I had fun writing this! I'm probably not going to continue this, as it was just a bit of fun. But yeah, please be nice and review ****, it only takes a few seconds! (even if you just write "horrible" I'd be glad!)**


End file.
